Who Are We Now?
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: TIBBS, I'm not really good at summaries...involves a kinda OC, although technically they are a canon character...please R
1. Prologue

A/N: This is odd, and no, it's _not_ slash...yes, I know that I said it was TIBBS, but it's not slash, trust me...please read and review, first NCIS fic!

Gibbs watched, somewhat frantic as the EMT's pulled Toni's body from the car. Toni didn't seem to be breathing, but then Gibbs saw two gorgeous emerald eyes flash in his direction.

"I'm riding," he said primly to the EMT by the stretcher.

"I'm afraid…"

"No…" Toni gasped out. "Let him."

"Don't speak," Gibbs ordered. "I'm not losing you."

Toni nodded faintly and let consciousness seep.

The next day, Gibbs sat as Toni's bedside, waiting. He leant back to close his eyes, his hand never leaving the slender one on the bed. Suddenly the grip tightened and he leant forward so that Toni didn't panic when finally fully conscious. Toni blinked up at him.

"Hey," Toni's voice was hoarse. Gibbs brushed hair from Toni's eyes.

"Hey yourself. I was worried. I've made a decision, you're coming to NCIS. No arguments. I want to be able to keep an eye on you."

Toni nodded. "Seeing as you asked so nicely." A yawn interrupted whatever Toni had been going to say next. "I'm gonna sleep now I think."

"Do that," Gibbs leant forward to press a soft kiss to Toni's forehead.

"Just…" a second yawn. "Don't leave."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe." The hand in his grasp tightened again. "I'm never going to leave you."

TBC

And that's all folks...come back soon...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, this would be the actual story!!

Toni leant back sighing heavily. She was as bored as hell and…her boss' desk phone rang interrupting her thoughts. Standing up she went over and picked it up.

"NCIS," she said into it sitting on the edge of the desk and trapping the phone between her shoulder and ear to neaten the desk with her hands. "This is Special Agent Dinozzo."

"You've got a case, get Gibbs and Ducky and book tickets, you're heading for Wichita Kansas."

"On it sir."

She set the phone down and picked up her own, dialling Gibbs' home number while simultaneously booking flights.

"_Yeah, Gibbs," _he answered.

"A navy commander carrying the football on Air Force One just decided that keeling over in the air was a good idea," Toni explained settling into her chair to put her feet on the desk.

"_Where?"_

"Wichita Kansas. President's heading for the backup bird." She looked at the bookings on her computer screen. "I got us on the 1500 from Reagan, stops in Dallas before heading on to Wichita."

"_That the…"_

"It's Saturday…if we…"

"_Well, we don't get Ducky to deal with the coroner until we get there. Let's try to keep the body."_

"Consider it done Boss."

"_I wouldn't expect anything less Tone_."

Toni laughed and set the phone down. She headed for the stairs and raced down them to Ducky's lab.

"Doc?" she called as she walked through the doors.

"Ah Antonia," Ducky came out from wherever he'd been hiding. "What can I do for you?"

Toni smiled sweetly. "Buddy up with the coroner in Wichita Kansas and get him to keep the body for us, also you could buy me chocolate…" she paused. "We're heading out 1500. I'm off to see Abs and I'll be back in about five minutes."

"Alright, I'm assuming you already have a bag?"

"I go nowhere without one, its plain common sense."

"No, it's Antonia sense."

Toni grinned and left the lab heading for their forensics lab. A young Goth was bouncing to heavy metal.

"Lordi Abs?" Toni asked as she identified the band.

"At least it's not what you listen to," Abby Sciuto replied calmly. "I mean, Billy Joel and then Lordi?"

"Leave my music taste alone Abs."

"Leave…"

"I wasn't insulting it," Toni objected. "Oh, by the way, me Duck and Gibbs are headed out to Wichita, we got a Navy Commander who dropped on Air Force One, yes, I'll get pics, and yes, we are going to steal the case no matter who wants it."

Abby laughed. "You knew what I was going to say."

"Yup, I wanted to ask if you could head to my apartment and look after Ali. I mean, I don't like keeping the babysitter longer than I have to."

"Sure, can I bring her back here?"

"If you want, she shouldn't be too much trouble for about three more days and then it's her birthday. I've already cleared leave."

Abby laughed again. "Of course you two have."

TBC

please R&R, I love all your wonderful reviews... & yes, I have turned Tony into a woman...even if he is hot...hehe!!


End file.
